inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Balloon
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone 'and 'Balloon. Overview Balloon, being hated by the viewers because of his manipulative nature led to him getting eliminated the first time his team lost. Although viewers hate him, many contestants do too. His fiery nature and constant belittling causes many people to stay away from him, making Balloon miss out on many experiences, but during season 2, he has become nicer, but the contestants still haven't warmed up to him and forgotten about last's seasons events. Apple Apple and Balloon have never really interacted as Apple joined late and Balloon never interacted with her as in the episode she debuted in Balloon's voice actor was fired so it limited his lines, only episodes later Balloon was eliminated, but Apple is seen gasping in shock when Balloon speaks and has new lines, possibly meaning that Apple also dosen't like him. Baseball Due to Baseball's early elimination and the two being on separate teams the two hardly interacted, However In Double Digit Desert he knows Balloon will not join, angering Balloon. Baseball also was the first to see Bomb coming at them in Inanimate Smackdown, alarming everyone, including Balloon. Everyone screams as Bomb hurdles towards the group. In Marsh on Mars Balloon volunteers to save Marshmallow, but Baseball angrily snaps at him and dosen't want to let him compete. However Balloon did get to go, as Suitcase persuaded Baseball to let Balloon go, which he, though hesitant, did. Bow Due to Bow joining after Balloon was eliminated the two never interacted, but in the finale he appears worried when Evil Bow is about to attack the others. Bomb Bomb and Balloon do have a minor conflict as Balloon tried to take advantage of him and OJ until his elimination. Bomb eventually, along with OJ, realized that Balloon is rude, and he hasn't trusted Balloon ever since, disliking him so much that he didn't invite him on the tour when he won the challenge in episode 10. See Balloon and Bomb for more information. Also, Balloon and Bomb had no problem sitting next to each other in the finale, probably due to the fact they don't like OJ. Knife When Knife was messing around with Marshmallow in episode 3, he unintenionally pops Balloon. Also when Balloon is eliminated he floats down onto Knife, getting him popped. During The Snowdown, Balloon is popped by Knife twice in the episode. Lightbulb Balloon never liked Lightbulb, as he was furious when she picked the teams before him and showed no concern when she had shattered when being eliminated for a second time. Due to the fact the two were on different teams they barely interacted, however Lightbulb had no problem with bossing Balloon around, mostly shown in The Great Escape Marshmallow Marshmallow has unintentionally popped Balloon many times the most notable one, which rendered Balloon absent for most of episode, was in The Arena Of Death Next episode Balloon had referenced this and talked about it, only moments before he convinced OJ and Bomb to be in an alliance. Nickel Nickel has rarely interacted with Balloon, however in Double Digit Desert Baseball and him were discussing who would rejoin. Baseball does say Balloon will not join, to which Nickel agreed with. In a later episode, Nickel thinks Knife has been acting weird and Balloon agrees with this, also, during the episode, Balloon agrees with Nickel when he says he is shocked that Taco made it this far. OJ OJ and Balloon have a large conflict, due to Balloon's manipulative ways OJ disliked him and was a one of the reasons Balloon was voted off. Balloon reveals he dose not want OJ to win in the finale. When OJ wins he buys a hotel, named Hotel OJ However Balloon was not allowed in. For more infomation go to OJ and Balloon. Paintbrush Paper Pepper Pickle Salt Taco Balloon thinks Taco is a dumb idiot. Balloon dies.jpg|Balloon being popped BalloonandTaco.png|Balloon votes for Taco to be eliminated BalloonForeverAlone.png Ep2 Balloon yells at Taco.png Balloon Cusses.png OJ and Bomb.jpg BombandOJ.png Balloon Banner.png Bye bye balloon.jpg BalloonCastIdle.png Category:Everyone And Pages